Ketamine Commandos
Commandos Ketamine(VCDM001) was born in the Commandos mob on January 24, 2005. His mother was Zorilla and his father was Aragorn. His litter-mates were Benzebrine(VCDF002) and Ethylene(VCD?003). When his father Aragorn died in, Ketamine took over the role of Dominant male of the Commandos beside his mother Zorilla. Ketamine was great as the dominant male, seen always on sentry duty. In 2007, a group of five males from the Whiskers Mob immigrated into Commandos. The Whiskers males were Zarathustra, Miles, Baker, Panthro and Karim. Zarathustra deposed Ketamine and took over male dominance. Ketamine soon began to rove. He left with his brothers Flash, Jasper, Hector, Danger Wank, Baldersnatch, Moritz. In January 2008 the seven males joined the Vivian. Vivian The Vivian had only nine members. The males kicked out the two wild males from the group and settled in. Ketamine took male dominance being the oldest and strong of the males. Calypso had already asumed female dominance. The two begane to produce litters. Both Calypso and her youger sister Toots mated with the Commando males. On March 26, 2008 Calypso gave birth to Calypso gave birth to Damara, Cygnus, Echidna, Geryon and Throl. They were their first litter ever. Toots gave two weeks later on April 10, 2008 to Centaur and Minotaur. Fasl left with Spifire, Tomahawk and Tonker. they joined the Whiskers where Falsh took dominance beside Rocket Dog. Calypso gave birth on Sepmeber 24, 2008 to Medusa, Milos and Pandora. Mr. Chocolate gave birth to Poseidon, Zeus, Hera and Hades on October 28, 2008. Some of the males left the group but the Vivian was 20 members strong. In January Calypso evicted Toot, Mr. Chocolate and Toolang. They joined wild males but their group disappeared before they could be track. Calypso was the only unrelated female in the group so only she could mate with Ketamine however his younger brother Moritz was still in the group. On March 14, 2009 Calypss gave birth to Griffen, Chimera, Kelpie and Cerberus. His eldest duaghter Damara was seen mating with Marico, but she aborted her litter. Hera was killedby the Lazuli in an encouter. On August 25, 2009 Calypso gave birth to Aries, Ophiuchus, Leo, Cancer, Scorpio and Lybra. Six pups in total. Capypso evicted Damara, Echidna and Centaur, they joins wild males but disappear in October. His two eldest son Cygnus and Geryon went roving and disappeared in November 2009. On December 12, 2009 Cypso gave birth to another six pups. They were Virgo, Taurus, Sagittarius, Aquarian, Capricorn and Pisces. Moritz left the group finally and joined the Yoshies where he took dominance beside Hazel. They his duaghter Pandora mated with Rhogan Josh and gave birth on Febuary 10, to Orthrus, Sphinx, Pegasus and Ursa. They were his first grandchildren. Then Madusa gave birth to two pups on March 20, 2010. In April Calypso gave birth to four pups. Calypso and Ketamine have been the dominant pair for three years and have raised the Vivian in numbers making them a stroung group once more.He is still the dominant male of the Vivian today. Links Commandos Mob Vivian Mob Calypso Vivian Category:Commandos meerkats Category:Vivian meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant male meerkats